Superman
by wonderheart216
Summary: Monica Grayson thought of herself as a nobody until she meets a boy who will change her life forever! Jayden/OC, slight Kevin/Mia and Emily/Mike
1. Chapter 1

I sighed to myself. Knowing how this little "vacation" would go down: My mom had to start on her newest case while I at least _try_ to make friends and stay away from the paparazzi.

Trust me, its not an easy thing to do when your mom is the world famous detective, Katrina Grayson, and I'm just her daughter who knows how to fight, but nobody ever cares about Monica Grayson except for my dad. I've never been able to visit him all because of the divorce that forced me to stay with my mother. And I hate it so much! Sometimes I wish I could be with my father again.

Which I am, only on computer, I only chat with dad on the computer while my mom is busy on some case. Usually my mom's cases took at least three to four days. So I may never be able to see the friends I made again, not like I have any. I've never really made any friends at all.

The only person whom I call a friend is dad. But he's been super busy lately for some reason. So I can't seem to get a chance to talk to him through skype. At least I can talk to people with my new job at a froyo place. I was the waitress. I saw five people come in, they looked to be my age.

Sure, the three guys who were with those two girls were cute. But the red shirt caught my attention. Now, he was hot. But, due to my lack of social skills, I knew it wouldn't be a good idea to just try and ask him out or something. Sighing in defeat. I walked over to the five of them. "Welcome to Froyo Swirl, how may I help you?" I asked. The girl with black hair asked for a strawberry froyo with a cherry on top, the blonde requested for a lemon blitz, green tee ordered a lime twinkie, the blue tee asked for a plain blueberry. After I wrote all of their orders, I ignored the red tee hottie and was about to walk off until: "You forgot me." I turned to see him.

He had a very stoic face. "Sorry, what would you like?" I asked. Trying my best to not look into his eyes. "I'll just have a vanilla froyo with some chocolate." He answered. My cheeks turned red. That was my favorite type of froyo too, now I was really hoping he wouldn't- "And, could you add some sprinkles?" Dang! I wrote the last part. I wished I was wearing a hat. "Umm... C-coming right up!" I said. Walking into the kitchen to give out the orders.

* * *

(Jayden's P.O.V)

"Jay, did you see the way that girl was looking at you?" Mike asked me. "Yeah, I think she likes you." Em added. Wrapping her arms around Mike's left arm. "You should go talk to her. She seems pretty." Mia said. Kevin draped an arm around her. "Guys, you know I can't." I told them. "I have too many responsibilities to have to deal with liking a girl." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Man, your worse than Kevin!" He groaned. "Hey!" Kevin gave him a look. "Its true." Mia remarked. "It took you a month to finally ask me out." She reminded him. He started to blush.

"Anyway, maybe you can ask for her phone number?" Em said. Ever since the others started going out with each other, I've spent my time just training to improve my skill in battle. "I don't know what to say." I told them. Noticing that the girl was coming right back to our table.

"Here you go." She said. Handing us all of our orders. Including mine this time. She grabbed the tray and was about to walk away from us until Mike opened his mouth. "Hey!" She turned. "Oh no, did I mess up?" She asked worried. I could sense that this hasn't been the first time she's acted like this. "Never mind him," I told her. "He's an idiot." At this, she laughed. The others laughed too, except for Mike, who pouted like he was a five year old.

"All right, is there anything else I can get for you?" She asked. "Your number." Mike fake coughed. She blushed. "Umm, you guys seem nice and all but... I won't be here for long." She said. "So, you'll only be here for the summer?" Mia asked her. "Well... Something like that." She replied. Walking away from our table to go to the one next to us.

I turned my head to give Mike a look. "What? I had a cough?" He said. Acting innocent. "Your paying." I told him. "How about, the last person in here pays?" He smarted. Soon the others started eating their froyo's rather quickly. I refused to let them beat me. So I started eating my froyo quickly too.

* * *

Mia and Emily were the first to finish, they waited for us to finish also. I finished mine before Mike and Kevin did. I was about to leave but: "You forgot something." Mia said. I wondered what she meant when I saw that I somehow left my wallet where I was seated. I went to go get. Only to have to be the one to pay since Mike and Kevin, along with Emily and Mia, all left. Dang, they tricked me! Which left me with the girl.

"So, your paying?" She asked me. I turned to her, giving her a soft smile, but looking at her up close, she did seem rather beautiful with her dirty blonde hair in a ponytail and those ocean blue eyes. I seemed to get lost in not only their beauty, but also how much sadness and pain she went through. How people just saw her, but they didn't want to get to know her some more, just pretending that they knew her well. I felt bad for her. No one should have to be like that, ever.

"Um... Are you ok?" I was out of my thoughts, looking down to see her name, Monica, what pretty name. "Yeah, are you all right?" I asked her. She gave me an odd look. "Umm... Yeah... I guess..." She said. "Ok then." I said. "How much?" I added. "Depends, cash or credit?" She replied. "Cash." I said. "$7. 50," She told me. I handed her the money, and some extra change.

She counted the money, "I think you gave me too much." She said. About to give it back to me before I stopped her. "Don't." I said. Putting my wallet back into my pocket and walking away.

* * *

(Monica's P.O.V)

After he left I blushed, I felt like a darn fool! I never even got to know his name. Maybe fate will bring us back together. Oh who am I kidding? Fate is _never_ on my side, and that one time when I thought it was. It turned out to be too good to be true!

"Monica? You all right?" I turned around to look at Keke. "Sorry, just, this guy..." I blushed some more. "You talking about that guy with the red shirt?" She laughed. "Why would he waste his time on some weirdo like you?" I sighed. She was right. "Obviously, he belongs with me." Keke added. "And what better way than using you as bait to lure him to me?" My eyes widened. "Your kidding, right?" I asked nervously.

"Nope, now lets go." She dragged me out of the place to go look for that cute guy again...


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours, we finally found him. Keke pushed me onto him. We fell to the ground. I was blushing like crazy, quickly standing up. I ran away.

* * *

(Jayden's P.O.V)

Monica just stumbled into me again, and then she ran off. "What was that about?" Kevin questioned. Soon another girl walked towards us. "Hey there." She winked at me.

"I'm Keke." She said. She had long red hair that was pulled up into a braid. She seemed pretty, but not as beautiful as Monica. "Uh... Hi..." I was about to run after her until Keke screamed. Kevin and I turned to see nylocks. The five of us ran off to go morph without anyone noticing us.

* * *

(Monica's P.O.V)

I heard footsteps coming near this alley. I quickly hid behind the dumpster in case it was that hottie again. It was him. "Samuraizer!" He said. "Go go samurai!" He wrote some writing in red and soon, he got transformed into the red ranger! I was astounded.

Not only was he hot, but he was also a samurai ranger. I noticed a nylock coming near him. The red ranger pulled out his sword. Soon another monster appeared. I turned around. "Well, well, what do we have here?" He asked. I was now scared as heck!

He looked like a some kind of ancient artifact. He turned to look at the red ranger and then at me. "Don't waste your breath, sweetheart, he's not good enough for you." He shot me with some kind of ray gun of sorts, shooting me while red was in the middle of something. I blacked out after...


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up an hour later to see that I was in my hotel room again. Sitting up, I looked around, questioning how I got here. Keke came into my room. She didn't seem happy.

"Nice job!" She yelled at me, "You just ruined my chances with Jayden." I remembered everything now: I was busy with my job, five teens came in, the red t-shirt guy, he was looking at me funny, Keke used me as bait to get his attention, I found out he was the red samurai ranger and then a funny looking guy said something mean to me. "Jayden?" I asked. "His name," She told me.

My skin turned pale. "Monica? Whats wrong?" She asked me worried. "I... I must've hit my head against something." I said. "Do you remember what happened?" She replied. I knew that if I told her the truth, she wouldn't believe me, "No. Sorry." I lied. My mom came in. "Monica!" She rushed over to me, hugging me tightly.

"Are you alright?" She asked me worriedly. "She won't be if you keep hugging her." Keke remarked. Making mom let go of me. "Um... Can someone please tell me how I got in here so fast?" I asked. "Oh, there was this really nice boy who seemed to be about your age. He offered to carry you all the way to our hotel room." Mom said with a soft smile. "He even gave me his phone number." She added. Handing me a piece of light red paper.

Mom dragged Keke out of the room. I picked up my phone dialing the numbers. It took a while but he finally answered. " _Hello?_ " Jayden asked. "Hey, its me." I said. " _Oh, Monica, your awake._ " I thought I heard a little sigh of relief out of his voice. "Yeah, um, I just wanted to say thanks." I told him. " _For what?_ " He asked me. I wanted so badly to say thanks for being a power ranger but he might somehow erase my memory. "For, you know, carrying me to my room." I said. Feeling my cheeks turn pink.

" _Your welcome. Are you ok?_ " He asked me. "Yeah. But, could you tell me why I collasped?" I requested. I already knew what happened. I just wanted to know his side of the story. " _Oh, well, you accidently slipped over something and you were rolling on a flight of stairs. I saw the red ranger catch you and make sure you weren't bleeding._ " He explained. " _I offered to carry you to your place so he could go help the other people with the rest of the rangers._ " I giggled silently. "Well, if you ever see him again. Tell him I said thanks." I replied.

" _I will, oh and... Uh... Do you have any plans tomorrow?_ " He asked me. I thought it over, realizing that it was friday, and usually my mom is busy doing something during saturdays. "No, why?" I said. " _Well... I was hoping it'd be all right with you if you'd like to go grab a bite to eat?_ " Jay replied. I blushed. "Like a... Date?" I asked. Silently praying that he meant that.

" _No, like, as in... Just a couple of friends hanging out... If thats- MIKE!?_ " I heard a couple of arguments and then Mike took Jayden's phone. " _He means a date. So, when can he pick you up?_ " He asked. I was about to say something until Keke stole the phone from me. "Sorry, Monica won't be avaliable in _never_. But I'm avaliable at nine-thirty." She replied with a slight smirk.

" _Uh... Who is this?_ " Mike asked. "The girl of Jayden's dreams." Keke smirked. The was some more arguments and then Jayden got the phone back. " _I'm sorry, but, I'm only here to ask Monica out._ " Jay said. "Oh, well how about me? I'm _way_ more sexier than her." Keke said.

" _Ok.. Uh... I'll just call back..._ " Soon he hung up. Keke's smirk grew. "He so has the hots for me." She said. "Really? He just asked _me_ out," I told her. "He probably just said that not to hurt your feelings. I mean, come on. Moni. Have you seen yourself in the mirror?" She said.

I sighed. She was right, Keke had the body of a supermodel while I look like a school girl.

* * *

(Jayden's P.O.V)

"Dude, what was that all about?" Mike questioned. "I don't know." I sighed. "Don't you think Monica's pretty?" Mike said. "Monica?" Ji asked, walking into the room. "Is something wrong, sensei?" I said. "My daughter, her name is Monica." Ji replied. My eyes widened.

"Wait, you have a _daughter_!?" Mike said. "How old do you think I am, Mike?" Ji asked. "Uh... I think I hear Emily calling me!" He dashed off to go find his girlfriend. Sensei and I both chuckled.

"He must've remembered the time he angered you before." I said with a slight smile. "Yes, he must have." Ji added. I decided to change subjects. To see if Monica was Ji's daughter. "Uh, sensei, if you don't mind me asking. But what does Monica look like?" I asked him. "I have a picture of her. We skype sometimes." Ji smiled softly. Walking out to go find his picture of Monica. I really was hoping that he wasn't talking about the Monica I somehow have gained a crush on.

I decided to start training.

* * *

(Mike's P.O.V)

"Guys! Guys!" I exclaimed. They all turned to me. "What is it, Mike?" Mia asked. The others came walking towards me. "Remember Monica?" I said. "Yeah, we just met her." Kevin reminded me. "Well, it turns out that sensei's daughter has the same name as her!" I said.

"So, you think Monica is related to sensei Ji?" Em questioned. "Of course, they both have the same skin." I replied. "Mike, just because someone has the same skin as someone else or the same last name as them doesn't mean that they're related." Kevin told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I think they're related, and until I have proof, I still believe it!" I exclaimed. "And what are you going to do until then?" Mia asked. "I'll just spy on her." I shrugged. The others rolled their eyes at me. "Oh mock me all you want, but the truth shall prevail!" I claimed. "Well until then, we'll all think that your just playing another one of your games." Mia said. Soon the three of them left, leaving me to go run and find Monica...


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, I was getting ready to just walk around the new place I had to get accustomed to, until I had to move again. I only put on some lip balm and brushed my hair to make it straight. Then I was off to get to know the city some more. But when I opened the door. Jayden was about to knock. "Um... H-hey..." I blushed.

"Hi." He smiled softly. "So, ready?" He asked. My eyes widened. "B-but... What about Keke?" My blush grew. "I asked you out, didn't I?" He said. "Um... O-ok..." I was hesitant when Jay offered his arm for me. Then we went off on our hang out.

* * *

(Mike's P.O.V)

I followed Jayden to where Monica lived. Funny thing was that she lived in a hotel. I watched them through binoculars to see they were walking off somewhere. I followed after them.

They stopped at some resturaunt for Chinese food. Using my binoculars again, trying to read their lips. "What're you doing?" I got surprised. Turning around to see that girl again. "Oh, its you," I sighed in relief. "Wait, aren't you going to try and sabotage their date?" I asked. "No. I only pretended to think your friends cute to make my boyfriend in England jealous." She replied.

"So, are you spying on those two?" Keke asked. "Yeah. Its a long story." I told her. She went and hid in the bushes with me. I was using my binoculars to see what they were doing. I'm not really good at reading lips though. I turned to Keke. "Can you read lips?" I asked. "Yup." She replied. I handed her the binoculars. She used them to see what was going on. "What're they saying?" I asked. "Hmm... Seems to me that Jayden told Moni a joke that she's laughing about." Keke replied.

"We better hurry." She added. "Why? Whats going on?" I said. "They just finished their food and now they're getting ready to leave." She answered.

* * *

(Jayden's P.O.V)

I payed for the food. "So, where next?" Monica asked me. "I was thinking about a movie." I shrugged. "That sounds great! The last movie I remember seeing was Thor." She told me.

Wow, she must've been pretty busy if she had to see just Thor. I offered my hand to her. She took it and we went to the theaters.

* * *

We had a great time watching Captian America: Civil War. After that I wanted to go show Moni where the arcade was. Which I did, and we've been playing games there all night. I help her out a couple of times when she couldn't aim right. She finally did. I wanted to give Moni something before this night ended. And I did by winning her a violet stuffed bunny with a red heart that was attached to a light pink bow. I walked over to Monica, tapping her shoulder.

She turned. Gaping in surprise to see a stuffed animal in my hands. "F-for me?" She asked nervously. "Of course... Unless you don't like it. I could get you another..." I replied becoming hesitant. "No! I love it the way it is." She told me. Taking the bunny from my hands. "And, purple is my favorite color." She blushed softly. "Um... Maybe we should go home, my mom worries when I'm gone for more than an hour." She mentioned. "All right." I agreed. Walking Monica home.

* * *

(Monica's P.O.V)

It took us a while but we finally made it to my hotel room. "That was the first time I've ever had fun in years." I smiled at him. My cheeks turned red. "Me too." He replied. "Goodnight." I said to Jayden. Doing something I've never done before. I kissed him, on the cheek, soon going into my room.

* * *

(Jayden's P.O.V)

I felt at the spot where Monica's lips were. That was the first time a girl has ever kissed me. And honestly, I liked it, a lot, I walked out of the hotel. I already knew where Mike and Keke were. "I know your there." I yelled at the two of them. They wouldn't budge so I walked over to them.

I crossed my arms as soon as they got up. "How did you know?" Keke asked. "I could hear your breathing while I was eating with Monica." I replied. Keke pretended to be looking at an invisible watch. "Well, would you look at the time?" She laughed nervously. "Call me!" She winked, soon running away. "Why were you spying on us?" I turned to Mike.

"Me? _Spying_? I would never!" He pretended to look offended. I gave him a look. He sighed. "Fine, I was spying on you. Well, mostly Monica." He said. "Why?" I asked. Soon putting two and two together. "You actually _think_ she's Ji's daughter?" I tried my best not to laugh.

"I don't _think_ , I _know_!" Mike argued. "If it'll make you feel any better, Mike, I'll ask her tomorrow if Moni's related to Ji or not." I said. Calming myself down. "Really?" Mike asked hopeful. "Yes. Now c'mon, lets go home before the others start looking for us." I told him. We soon walked back to my house...


	5. Chapter 5 EXTENDED ENDING

Its been months since my mom and I moved here. The weird part is, usually it doesn't take a week for my mom to finish a case. At least days. I wondered why she was taking too long.

And since I knew Jayden was the red ranger. I knew it was his job to help people. So I didn't mind, but I didn't want to be in a relationship with him yet. I mean, of course I like him, but, its just not meant to be. He has a responsibility to protect everyone, and I'm just some girl who doesn't deserve the love of a guy who is almost like Superman himself! I knew I had to talk to him about this.

But right now. I was wondering where he was since I'm literally being chased by some fish creature! I turned my head to see more of those fish things were chasing after me. Now I was really scared. I finally found Jayden, but he was busy with a man who almost looked like the devil himself.

Luckily they didn't notice me, and I still had to run from those fish things, sadly, I never noticed what was ahead of me because as soon as I turned to look forward. I crashed into a tree, my head felt dizzy after, and all I could see were those fish things before I blacked out.

* * *

[Extended Ending]

I opened my eyes, though it took me a while before I got accustomed to the light again. Looking around, I saw a woman and a man, they turned to look at me. The woman ran to me and hugged me. "Monica! Your ok!" She sobbed. I didn't know what she was talking about.

I pushed her off me. "I'm sorry, but, who are you?" I asked. Her face turned pale, "Don't you remember me, Monica? I'm your mother." She said. "Is that my name?" I asked.

The doctor walked up to the woman. She turned to him. "Doctor, what the hell did you do to her!?" She demanded. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Grayson, but it appears your daughter..." He was hesitant about the last part. "She's what? She's _what_?" She sounded like she was about to cry. "I'm afraid your daughter has amnesia." He sighed. "And, according to the damage that her brain got from that tree and those... Things, that were attacking her." He said. I saw the lady clench her fist. "I knew it was a bad idea to come back here." She sighed. Turning back to me.

"Don't worry, Monica, I will help you remember who you are." She said...


End file.
